


Slow the Rain

by Elliott_Fletcher



Series: Observations of Intimacy [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Relationship, M/M, Prose Poem, implied characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliott_Fletcher/pseuds/Elliott_Fletcher
Summary: Just one more time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written during dreary weather, the window pane rattling against the Autumn breeze: the season has changed.

He examined the fervent looks exchanged, 

  
teeth sinking into lips to keep them from mouthing 

  
confessions, and whilst all this happened, he speculated

  
of the journeys between houses just close enough to be 

  
'not that far away,' but with rain  
on the windshield and ladybug umbrellas the people 

  
walk the glistening pavement, knock 

  
on the red, red door with the knocker

no one uses, and offer,

continuously, to walk the other home 

  
(just one more time, endless: I just want to stay home,

he says this as he cries the rain

into twig arms 'round his waist

   
and sways in the middle of the road. 

  
There are hands on his face, small; 

  
they trace the stubble of his jaw.

   
Nobody,

not even the rain, 

  
has such small hands.)


End file.
